Ill Embers
by sxTweetyBirdxm
Summary: ("SappireTorch" Prologue) Burdened by a sick Kimiko, Omi desperately struggles to navigate through the dense Amazon rainforest towards safety. However, will his tiger instincts be enough to rescue them? Or will he need to rely on an enemy despite his better judgment?


Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

"Ill Embers"

Amidst the sweltering heat and miles of dense forestry, the young Xiaolin Dragon of Water wiped a bit of perspiration from his brow as he curiously climbed about. Bizarre sounds of unfamiliar animals and insects of the Amazon circled around him, and proved very distracting for the young monk. The vast territory perplexed the Xiaolin Dragon in training, causing him to doubt how effective his tiger instincts were within this environment.

"Kimiko, you must hurry!" Omi called loudly. From behind, the thick vegetation shook heavily as the young Xiaolin Dragon of Fire sluggishly emerged; a tint of red flushed her unusually pale face as beads of sweat collected at the base of her chin. She leaned dependently upon the roots of a nearby Giant Kapok tree, panting heavily. "I'm afraid that our friends are very lost, and we must find them at once! Who knows what will happen to Clay, Raimundo, and Dojo without me!" Omi's arms flailed about wildly as he shouted worriedly.

"Sorry, Omi, I just need to rest a bit." Kimiko coughed. Her breath was becoming shallower with each passing second, causing her difficulty to utter a single word.

"Oh, yes, I forgot girls are _very_ fragile and must rest often." Omi emphasized intelligently. "Forgive me." He bowed in a form of apology. Kimiko grit her teeth to prevent herself from spitting back a response.

"Whatever." She grunted irritably, while her companion returned to examine the surrounding area. Despite his rude speculation, Kimiko understood Omi's concern well. Without Dojo as transportation, they had no chance of getting home… or surviving for that matter. In addition, the monks' physical prowess decreased drastically if even one member was missing. The Dragon of Water was correct: she must hurry.

In slow, careful movements, Kimiko attempted to push herself upright. However, white specks clouded her vision as a numb feeling danced down her spine. Everything suddenly converged into one colorless mass until her world became black.

"Kimiko, my tiger instincts are telling me that if we keep moving forward, then we should reach the others…" Omi muttered thoughtfully as he folded his hands within the sleeves of his robe, not looking back. "Kimiko?" He inquired. His fellow apprentice had been quiet for far too long; also, her heavy breathing seemed to have seized. "Kimiko!" Omi exclaimed when he finally turned back to discovery the girl unconscious. He rushed to Kimiko and gently lifted her limp body into his arms. "Kimiko! Kimiko are you okay!" Omi continued to yell, firmly shaking her every few seconds, yet the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire did not even stir. "Oh, my dear friend, why do you refuse to wake?!" He looked about desperately, but other than the call of the wild animals, no one was present to help alleviate Omi's confusion.

Knowing no other option, Omi determined the best thing to do was to continue in his search for the others. Unfortunately, that task now became much more difficult because of Kimiko's current state. Suddenly, Omi heard a collection of shouts overhead; shouts he knew all too well.

"Stay here, Kimiko. I promise I'll be back soon." He whispered, gently placing her body back onto the mossy surface. Still feeling slightly unnerved, Omi quickly scanned the surrounding perimeter. Once satisfied, the Dragon of Water ascended the trees with astounding agility and ease. However, in his haste, the young Xiaolin monk failed to notice the vegetation – only a few feet away from his defenseless friend - tremble.

In a matter of seconds, Omi's yellow, cheese-shaped head poked itself above the thick canopy.

"Omi!" A collection of voices called, thick accents blended together.

"My friends!" The Dragon of Water shouted in a similar excited relief as Dojo descended from the blue sky above.

"You okay, Omi?" Raimundo inquired; despite his calm features, a noticeable panic was embedded in his tone.

"Do not fret, my friends. I am unharmed." Leaping off the branches, Omi somersaulted onto Dojo's back as a way of demonstration.

"It's good to have you back, kiddo." Dojo sniffled loudly.

"Dojo, are you crying?" Raimundo mocked.

"No!" The dragon quickly blotted away his tears. "Master Fung would have my hide if I let anything happen to you kids."

"Where's the Lil' missy?" Clay suddenly asked aloud. All eyes diverted downward as though she would appear against the treetops. However, after a few moments of nothing, all looked to Omi.

"Kimiko is acting most bizarre!" Omi stated in a worried panic. "Her face is on fire but drained of all color, and she's fallen asleep but refuses to wake, and she's walking at the pace of an old man, and, and…"

"Easy there, partner." Clay interjected. "Now that I think of it, Kimiko didn't look so good when we left this morning."

"Yeah," Raimundo agreed. "And when we were fighting Jack, did you notice how slow her movements were."

The male monks briefly paused as they replayed the events of earlier. Soon after their arrival, Jack Spicer – along with twenty or so Jackbots – attacked the Xiaolin Dragons mid-flight. His annoying banter swiftly became girlish squeals as Raimundo, Omi, and Clay made quick work of his robots. Kimiko, however, had difficulty dealing with only one. Just before its saw blade pierced her ivory skin, Omi tackled her and sent them tumbling into the green sea of trees below.

"So, where is Kimiko?" Dojo questioned, breaking into their thoughts.

"On the ground." Omi stated.

"You mean to tell us that you left Kimiko… ALONE! In an untamed jungle where man-eating cats, slithering snakes, and HUGE spiders roam!" Omi's yellowish face visibly paled.

"Easy now, Dojo." Clay soothed.

"How far away is Kim?" Raimundo bristled as Dojo's words sank in.

"N-not far! She's just below us. I'll go get her." Omi stuttered, fearful for Kimiko's life. However, a distinct buzzing of metal chopping air halted Omi completely.

"Looks like I found you!" Jack Spicer announced with child-like glee. "Now, hand over the new Sheng Gong Wu!" Nonchalantly, the self-proclaimed Evil Boy Genius extended his hand expectantly.

"Jack Spicer. Why do appear in times very much inconveniently?!" The Xiaolin Dragon of Water groaned.

"What in tarnation are you getting on about, Spicer?" The Dragon of Earth hissed.

"The new Wu, losers! It's not where my Sheng Gong Wu finder told me it was supposed to be, so it means you guys have it!"

"We don't have it nor do we have time to deal with you right now, Jack." The Dragon of Wind growled.

"Well, me-thinks you're lying. Jackbots, attack!" Jack Spicer hissed into his watch. Springing up from the canopy, twenty or so new robots surfaced.

"Omi, go get Kimiko." Raimundo commanded, fighting off an incoming Jackbot.

"But, where do I go once I have her? She needs help!" Omi inquired as his foot pierced through two robots' torso simultaneously. The young monk's question hung in the air as more Jackbots quickly replaced the ones destroyed.

"Hang on!" Dojo suddenly commanded. Without further warning, the green dragon swiftly ascended, creating a vast space between Jack Spicer's robots and the monks. Once the Xiaolin dragons' obtained an altitude Spicer was unable to reach, their minds swiftly began sifting through different plans.

"Look!" Raimundo pointed abruptly, startling his companions from their thoughts. "See that? A clearing! Dojo should easily be able to land there in full size. Omi, you're the only one who knows where Kimiko is, so you'll have to bring her there. Me, Clay, and Dojo will distract Spicer. Can you meet us there in twenty minutes?" Omi dutifully estimated the distance between Kimiko and the clearing. It was at least five miles. By himself, the task would have been simple enough. However, since he had to carry a sick person….

"I'm not sure twenty minutes will be enough." He confessed. "_But_, I will make sure no harm comes to our friend."

With a strategy devised, Dojo free fell towards the earth, only to pull up at the last possible moment before darting away. Stunned from the temple dragon's complex maneuver, Jack Spicer – "Evil Boy Genius" – failed to notice a yellow-skin figure dart into the canopy.

Once more, Omi swiftly scurried through the maze of thick branches, worry preoccupying his mind. Relief immediately found him as the young monk reached the surface where Kimiko's body lay undisturbed. However, it did not last long. Mere inches from the Dragon of Fire's exposed skin, a Coral snake lay dead.

"Kimiko!" Omi shrieked. If not for the sudden appearance of a strong presence, the young Xiaolin warrior would have rushed to his ailing companion. "I know you're there, come on out!" The Dragon of Water commanded bitterly.

"Quite perceptive for one so young." From behind the Giant Kapok tree emerged the greatest Heylin warrior this world has ever known.

"Chase Young." Omi spat. Although the Dragon of Water was never pleased when he appeared, their last encounter – the Xiaolin warrior in training and the Heylin master –left much to be desired. "What do you want?" He questioned, subtly dropping into the Fighting Tiger stance. The Heylin chuckled; his reptilian eyes locked onto the enemy. "What do you find so humorous?"

"Relax, young one, I'm not here to fight you." Chase Young assured, briefly raising his hands (palms out).

"Then why _are_ you here?" He retained his stance.

"I'm here to help." Omi faltered, processing Chase Young's bizarre words.

"How can I trust you're not lying to me?" The Dragon in training inquired, regaining his stance.

"You can't. However, it was I who saved your friend's life." The Heylin gestured toward Kimiko, who remained still at his feet. With his amber eyes secured upon the able Xiaolin, Chase Young gently lifted the ill monk into his arms. Omi visibly tensed as the Heylin ambled toward him.

"I lowly suggest you release my friend at once, Chase Young." The Dragon of Water snarled.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'highly.'" The Prince of Darkness corrected amusedly. When his antics only angered the small monk further, Chase Young relented and placed the girl into the young one's extended arms. However, because the Dragon of Fire held a few inches over him, the Dragon of Water found it challenging to maintain his center of gravity.

"See! I do not require your help." The young Xiaolin declared once steadied. Unfortunately, after Omi spoke, Kimiko's dangling feet snagged an overgrown tree root, and unbalanced him completely. Before either Xiaolin touched earth, the Heylin's extended hand provided support towards the Dragon of Water's forehead – allowing Omi to regain his stability. Simultaneously, Chase Young took hold of the Dragon of Fire. Laughing awkwardly, Omi pulled himself upright as animated sweat drops outlined his yellow face.

"Do you still believe that you'll make it on your own?" Chase inquired, drawing Kimiko more securely into his arms. "She's fading fast." Before given a chance to respond, the Prince of Darkness stalked away; the Dragon of Water followed close behind.

Despite the Amazonic drone, heavy silence hung between the two warriors. Although he could have easily match Chase Young's quick pace, Omi lagged several feet behind as he pondered why the Heylin was assisting them. "It's not that I'm not grateful for the help, but why are you helping us?" The Dragon of Water queried.

"I have my reasons." The Heylin warrior retorted simply.

"I see…" Omi hesitated, waiting for Chase to elucidate. When the Heylin did not, the Xiaolin pressed, "So what are those reasons?" The Prince of Darkness glanced back at the Dragon of Water, but remained silent. "Would it not be easier to allow Kimiko to die out here? Also, without my friends, I myself wouldn't pose much of a challenge. Two less enemies the Heylin needs to contend with." Although he disliked the thought, Chase Young could have easily disposed of his two greatest enemies. So why did he not take the opportunity? The Heylin paused; his reptilian eyes aglow.

"Where's the fun in that?" Venom noticeably dripped with each syllable. The Prince of Darkness waited a few moments before continuing. However, the Dragon of Water lingered as he, once again, dwelled on his adversary's words. Omi might have remained rooted if not for the fact that Kimiko was still in Chase Young's possession.

"I understand you wish not to talk about it, but..." The warrior in training questioned, rejoining the Heylin.

"But?" The elder sighed in defeat. Despite his excellent martial art skills, the Xiaolin Dragon was quite the chatterbox. More so than the Heylin warrior was able to manage.

"Is it your honor preventing you from 'doing away' with Kimiko and myself?" At first, Chase Young remained silent, carefully contemplating the question.

"In a way, yes." He answered slowly, deliberately.

"AH-HA!" The younger monk whooped, slightly startling his 'companion.' "I knew there was still good in you!"

"Just because I value my honor, does not mean that I am still capable of good." The Heylin remarked.

"But-" The Xiaolin attempted to counter.

"You were not listening, young one." Chase Young smoothly interjected. "Did I not say, 'In a way'?"

"Yes." Omi muttered.

"Also, as I stated before, finishing you and the Fire Dragon off now would present no challenge. Again, where is the fun in that?" He sneered irritably.

"But, I know-" The Xiaolin objected.

"Quiet." The elder warrior halted, his muscles visibly tensing as he sensed the air. The Dragon of Water opened his mouth, preparing to protest, until his tiger instincts closed it. Amidst the unfamiliar sounds of bizarre animals and insects, Omi too felt a great presence lurking among shadows.

"Move!" Chase Young commanded suddenly. Using instinct guided reflexes, the Xiaolin dodged left while the Heylin dodged right. No sooner did they move an uprooted tree stump collided against the earth that the two warriors recently occupied. As the scattering dust cleared, Omi was able to make out two emerging figures.

"Who would have guessed that the mighty Chase Young would be reduced to babysitting?" The Heylin witch, Wuya, sneered.

"They're better company then you, witch. At the very least, I'm able to hear my own thoughts." Wuya's lips curled back, baring her fangs. However, before she was able to retort, an enlarged Hannibal Roy Bean spoke, "That may be true, but we all know you'd never help an enemy for nothing. So what will you gain from these brats?"

"We are no 'brats,' but a force you should fear, Hannibal Bean!" The Dragon of Water shouted in response.

"Oh please, only the likes of Jack Spicer would be afraid of you." Wuya jeered. However, Hannibal remained silent as he evaluated Chase Young's mask of indifference.

"What are you after?" The bean mused. Momentarily, his eyes dropped onto the girl in the younger Heylin's arms. It almost appeared as though he was "protecting" the ill child. But why would Chase Young concern himself with the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and… Suddenly, Hannibal Roy Bean smirked – so wickedly that the fearless Xiaolin Dragon trembled, "You found it, didn't you, Chase?" He queried.

"Found what?" Both Wuya and Omi inquired simultaneously. Nevertheless, neither of their "partners" cared to explain.

"Omi," Chase hissed in a low whisper. "Take the Fire Dragon and go." The young Xiaolin puffed out his chest defiantly. First, the Prince of Darkness – an _enemy_ – forced his unwanted help upon them, and now he dared order the Water Dragon around! Before a word of disagreement formed on Omi's lips, Chase Young's body convulsed and his plated armor ruptured; his skin's texture changed and discolored as his entire frame enlarged. In a matter of seconds, the Heylin transformed into his true state: a monster. Wordlessly, the able Xiaolin took hold of his ill companion. Once balanced, Omi fled from the oncoming battle scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sxTBxm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the battle cries were no more than dull roars in the distance, Omi allowed himself a brief respite. Gently, he placed Kimiko comfortably against a mossy Ceiba tree before doubling over to catch his breath. Although he carried Kimiko no more than a few hundred yards, the young Xiaolin was exhausted. Without having a succulent drop of water for miles, Omi's physical strength was quickly diminishing. Unfortunately, Kimiko was worse off than him. Her body remained limp – her shallow breaths the only indication that she was still alive – while her fever rose with each careless swing.

Suddenly, the earth shook violently beneath Omi's feet as several, distant trees collapsed. Omi nervously sighed, readjusting Kimiko, as he observed a wave of surrounding birds take to the air. With each passing second, the battle between the Heylins grew fiercer. Obligated to repay his debt, Omi would have rushed off to assist Chase Young. However, his fear for Kimiko's safety kept his feet ingrained to that spot.

Absorbed in his own thoughts, the Dragon of Water was alarmed when a hoarse voice called out to him. "Kimiko!" Omi rushed to her side; relief ebbing away his disconcerting thoughts.

"Omi, is there any water?" The girl wheezed her voice barely above a whisper. Omi's head swiveled about desperately, but he was at a loss.

"I'm sorry, Kimiko. Can you wait a bit longer?" He inquired in a soft whimper. Kimiko nodded sullenly.

"W-where are the others?" She choked.

"There waiting for us. I promise we'll get back to the temple soon."

"Thanks, Omi." Her genuine smile diminished some of the able monk's worry. Nevertheless, a sudden look of terror caressed Kimiko's face, which rekindled Omi's fear for his friend.

"Kimiko, what's the matter?" Omi queried. However, before the words could escape her trembling lips, Kimiko fell unconscious once more. "Kimiko? Kimiko!" Omi yelled, firmly shaking the girl as he had done so before. Yet again, the Dragon of Fire remained still. The Dragon of Water stiffly rose. "Wuya." Omi hissed in an unfriendly greeting.

"And here I thought I'd have the element of surprise." The Heylin witch huffed. Although she stood unarmed, the Xiaolin's guard did not waver in the slightest. Chase Young – the Prince of Darkness – may be far above slaughtering the sick and worn, but Wuya was not. "Relax, Cheeseball, I'm not here to fight." She responded when the young monk retook his Fighting Tiger stance.

"Then why _are _you here?" He snapped the situation all too familiar.

"I'm here for the girl." Once again, Omi's stance faltered briefly as he processed Wuya's unforeseen words.

"You'll have to take her from my icy, motionless body!"

A devilish smirk pulled back the Heylin witch's lips as she delightfully responded, "That's fine with me."

Instantly, Wuya's figure disappeared among the rustling branches and humidified breeze. Omi's stance stiffened. Although she lacked her magic, Wuya was a worth foe, even if her fighting tactics were based upon deception. Momentarily closing his eyes, the Xiaolin willed the surrounding elements to work in his favor. Sensing a disturbance, the Water Dragon's arm rose in defense, barely catching the Heylin's high kick.

"Monkey Strike!" Omi cried, countering his opponent. Unfortunately, Wuya was more skilled than Omi last remembered. She blocked his assortment of punches and kicks before successfully landing one of her own, hurtling him against a rugged tree. With precious air quickly escaping his lungs, Omi gasped for breath as blinding colors shadowed his vision. "How…?" The young warrior in training wheezed. Wuya may be powerful, but her fighting skills were nowhere near this level of expertise. Chuckling softly, the Heylin gestured toward her newest accessory. Hidden in the folds of her dress, a black belt clung neatly to her hips. It was a few moments before Omi's eyes widened in comprehension: the new Sheng Gong Wu.

"Do you like it?" The Heylin snickered. "It's called Martial Belt. It gives the wearer an extensive knowledge of all types of martial arts." Wuya paused as though sensing the air. "Thanks for the test run, but I really must be going." Abruptly, the Heylin strode toward her target.

"Wait!" Omi hissed, his fists clenching the material above his chest. "What does the Heylin want with Kimiko? And what did Hannibal mean when asked if Chase Young 'found it.'?" The witch sighed, her shadow casted over Kimiko.

"I wish I knew." She retorted bitterly before returning to her mission.

"Stop…" Omi breathed, attempting to rise but to no avail. However, just as Wuya's talons grasped Kimiko, Chase Young appeared. Before the witch could respond, the immortal warrior tore the Martial Belt from around her waist and shoved her back.

"Leave!" The Prince of Darkness directed, tossing the new Wu at Wuya's feet. Hesitantly, the witch retrieved her 'useless trinket' and fled. Even with the Martial Belt in her possession, Wuya recognized she was no match for the irate Heylin Master. "Let's go." He commanded, securing the Fire Dragon in his armored arms. Now standing, the young Dragon of Water nodded in agreement, sullen from his humiliating defeat.

As before, the two warriors traveled in silence. Although the Xiaolin desired to ask his elder what happened with Hannibal Bean, he refrained in part of the Heylin's foul mood. Whatever happened did not end well for Chase Young either. Absorbed in his own self-pity, Omi had failed to notice that Chase had stopped until he bumped into his plated leg.

"Why did we stop?" He inquired, gently rubbing his "injured" head.

"Because we have reached our destination." Chase answered indifferently. Peering around him, the warrior in training barely noticed a pacing Raimundo, a fidgety Dojo, and a nervous Clay through the thick undergrowth. With carefully lithe movements, the Heylin placed the ill monk into the able Xiaolin's extended arms.

"Wait." Omi called, halting the departing Chase Young. "Hannibal Bean was right. You'd never help us for nothing. What is it you're after?"

"A favor." Chase Young conceded.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" He cautiously asked, a question mark briefly floating above his head.

"It doesn't concern you, young one."

"But, you just said I owed you." Omi stated, baffled.

"You owe me nothing. Kimiko, on the other hand, owes me a great deal."

"What! B-but, but you helped _me_!" The Dragon of Water exclaimed, nearly dropping his companion.

"On the contrary, young one, I saved her life, not _yours_. However, if you feel that you owe me, then tell the girl I will call on her services in due time."

"What task can Kimiko accomplish that I cannot?"

"The girl possesses more power than you think. You might be surprised at how useful the ability to harness Xiaolin fire is." Before Omi was able to argue further, Chase Young departed into the oncoming mist.

_"Therefore do not throw away your confidence, which has a great reward. For you have need of endurance, so that when you have done the will of God you may receive what is promised."_– Hebrews 10:35-36 (ESV)


End file.
